I Need You Now
by K-Shandra
Summary: Sometimes we are never meant to say Goodbye. Chapter three was for all the shippers and benchwarmers. Final Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Need You Now

Timeline: Season 2:19 +

Characters: Olivia and Peter, add Astrid as well

Summary: I know lots ot them by now, Olivia looks and finds Peter

Disclaimer: I own them, in my dreams, no seriously I do, I get to analize them, take them apart, it's great fun.  
However in real life someone else has the rights and gets all the money, not that I mind. As long as they don't sue me for playing.

Okay so there is an inspiration behind this story, before or after reading this listen to the song "_I Need You Now_" By Lady Antebellum. I heard it and it was an instant favourite. However knew it would be a while before I would get to this stage in any of my current chapter fics. The song is so these two….

Peter sat looking at the door

It had been two weeks since he'd left the hospital. Two weeks since he'd finally figured it out. He'd been hurt and upset, his anger more centred on himself for wanting to believe that he could belong somewhere. It had been the first time in his life he'd actually had something that resembled a family. People he could care about, and who cared about him, or so he thought. His gauze drooped from the door. He had somehow thought she would have found him by now. Had she even tried? But then he was an expert at disappearing, moving below the radar and hiding.

The best way to remain hidden in situations like these was to remain close. To not do what they would expect of him to do. They would have expected of him to try and leave the country, to head back to Iraq. But he knew that it would only have been a matter of time before they tracked him down. Olivia being tireless when seeking answers. There would be no way he would be able to get out of the country without her eventually knowing about it. He knew they would still be combing the airports and borders, and that Olivia would have roped in Nina's assistance to scan the cameras. So he had made sure he avoided those, having made no immediate plans to exit the country. He had made only one large withdrawal when he'd left the hospital, Funds that were now almost depleted. He was weary of making another, suspecting that Olivia would be watching his account for activity.

He had returned to Boston since his trip to Washington. Having gained no answers to his questions there. He had returned to most unlikely place they would look for him. A place where he knew he could blend in and become invisible. Although with his current look he could probably walk right into Olivia and she would not recognize him.

He had taken his cell phone apart before checking himself into a motel. It was there where his drunken stupor had started. Arguing that if he could not sleep, he could drink himself to a state where he could pass out, thus enabling his body not to mention his mind some rest. He used the pay phone to call for pizza, or to order a bottle whenever his haze just became too real and lifelike again. He now felt like crap, looked like crap and probably smelt a whole lot worse. Looking at the door again a sigh escaping him. Did she even think of him?

Olivia sat in her living room a multitude of files lay open before her, phone logs, credit card statements, passenger lists. But still nothing. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth. The only record she had was a cash withdrawal at an ATM after he left the hospital. Since then nothing, she had gone over every passenger on every flight over the last two weeks. Scanning for a name a clue, with no luck. All the passengers were bona fide people. His image had not been captured on any cameras other than him leaving the hospital, withdrawing funds and catching a taxi. The taxi driver had been apprehended, questioned but there was no information to be had. The driver understood the minimum of English. Every police officer in the greater Boston area was out looking for him, but she doubted that he would still be in the area. They had checked every bar, pub and restaurant but nothing had turned up. His phone was off of the network. She therefore knew that he must have removed the battery, having made it almost impossible to trace.

She dropped her head into her hands again, running her hands over her face when her eyes once again landed on a photo. The photo had been taken of them at a crime scene not so long ago. she closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she got up to get herself another drink. At this rate she'd develop a stomach ulcer before this week had even properly started. She sat down again looking at the logs and paperwork.

Walter had asked, no begged of her to find him. He had taken it hard, and at that stage she had not had much compassion for the old soul. Astrid was left to take care of him. Broyles had arraigned a relief for her, but Walter had refused. He only wanted people around him that he felt he could trust. Olivia wanted to find Peter, needed to find him, but not for Walter, for herself. He had always been there for her. She knew that she had been selfish by not telling him, having protected her own interests, and for once thinking of herself before anyone else. She could not afford to loose him as well. She had at first believed she would find him. It could not be that difficult, she had done it before. But with the passing time her confidence had faded, and she had now started to wonder if she would ever find a man that knew how to hide, when he needed to. She glanced over to the photo again, reaching to pick it up "Where are you Bishop?" she asked as she drew it nearer.

Peter got up off the floor, he had not even realized that he'd been sitting on the floor, and made his way to the bathroom. Now was as good a time as any to have a shower he thought. He looked at his wound. It was on the mend, the alcohol he had thrown on it a while back had seemed to work. Having counteracted the pain and infection, which had threatened. He entered the shower at first wincing from the heat, then adjusted the dials, they were tricky. He either had to settle on too hot or too cold. That was the problem with these cheap motels. Once he managed to get the temperature to bearable, he proceeded to wash himself before getting out looking for the towel, which he vaguely remembered last placing it on the dresser, then went to find it. He found it and dried himself before pulling on a T shirt and a pair of boxers. Looking at the whiskey bottle realizing that it was empty. He would have to get another in the morning. Although with his drunken stupor lately, it was becoming increasingly hard for him to tell night from day. He sat on the bed again, his eyes wandering to the door. He wanted for her to be looking for him, wanted even more for her to find him. Then he would know she'd wanted him around, as much as he had wanted to be around her.

Olivia jerked awake, then sat up, she'd fallen asleep on the couch again. Her mobile was ringing. Reaching over to it, she tried to focus her eyes, but they seemingly didn't want to comply.

"Yes?" She answered her phone, expecting it to be Broyles or Astrid, bearing more work and responsibilities.

There was no answer on the other side. Then the line went dead.

Olivia took the phone from her ear and checked the number, her heart pounding as she registered "Peter". She dialled to request a trace, with any luck he would have left the battery in the phone for long enough for it to have registered it on a tower.

Peter dropped the phone. He had been surprised enough that the phone would light up, seeing as the battery having long been removed should have discharged itself. However hard his heart had been pounding, it had almost completely stopped when she had answered the phone. She had sounded like she had just woken, not impressed with him for having woken her. Her "yes" had felt like he was intruding on her private time. He did not want his mind to wander down the way, the fact that she may have company. Or that she may not need to, or wish to, see or hear from him again. He had been shocked by her voice, the way it cut him. Then as luck would have it the phone died.

Olivia jumped up from the couch. Pacing, waiting for them to get back with any results. When her phone rang again.

"Dunham."

"Agent Dunham we managed to trace the call."

"And?"

"The call was from downtown Boston." Olivia was taken aback. Peter was still in Boston? She noted down the address. Then stopped the impulse of phoning Broyals. She would go see him first. He had called her, no one else.

She grabbed the keys to the SUV and headed downtown.

There was no one at the admissions desk, not that it surprised her when she noted the time. Her third call got a reply from an elderly gentleman.

"I'm looking for this man." Olivia demanded bearing the photo of Peter.

The person who Olivia took as the owner looked her up and down. Not one of the usuals he thought. Then looked at the picture, he knew the lad, was the torn up kid that booked in a few days ago. And this lady looked like she could be the likely cause of that, and then some.

"No, don't know him" the guy answered eventually

"Listen I received a phone call from this address by this person, she said as she reached back for her badge, the guy noted her gun " I'm an agent with the FBI" she stated showing the guy her badge " It is very important that we find this man"

The guy looked at her " I said I don't know him"

"Look This guy is one of a team of specialists, now I could have a swat team in here in under ten minutes to raid this building, so are we going to do this the quiet way, because trust me I'm not just going to walk away.

The guy remained quiet for a while, considering the trouble he could get in if his rooms were raided. He looked at her then turned to his book, he knew without looking which room Peter was in

"He's in room 24" he replied, turning as he heard her move off.

Olivia bolted up the flight of stairs. Hoping Peter hadn't decided to run since calling her. For there was no telling what could be going through his head right now. Olivia stopped in front of the door. Not sure whether to barge in or knock first. She tried the doorknob instead. It was locked. She reached for her lock pick set. If the door was still locked he should still be inside.

Peter still sat looking at the door. He had thought he may have heard something, but it could just be someone checking the doors. This was one of those places where rooms were let by the hour if needed. He had spent too many nights already having had to listen to squeaky beds, as guys thump their brains out on low price whores. No wonder he had spent most of his time in a drunken haze, his body needed to be numb. Especially when considering the images of him and Olivia he had conjured up. He looked down at his feet. Not even a cheap whore could ease what he was feeling.

Olivia opened the door, not entirely sure what to expect. The stale air hit her first, like the room had not been aired in a week. There was the smell of alcohol lingering. Her attention however was drawn by the image on the bed. For there sat Peter, head hanging. Looking much like the world had come down round him. She felt a surge of joy fill her, she had found him. Immediately followed by a surge of dread, what now?

Peter looked up again, taken aback. Okay maybe his drunken stupor had not lifted. For his hallucinations were so good that she even appeared lifelike, here in this crummy motel room. He shook his head thinking that the image may disappear but it didn't.

Olivia looked gauging peters response before seeking a path to him. He was so run down that his glimmer was only faint. She knew the happier he was the stronger the glimmer seemed, it was almost like a life force gauge. She walked over to him kneeling in front of him ready to take whatever he would dish out.

"Peter?" she softly queried, touching his arm.

Peter saw her approach and kneel down in front of him. Thinking to himself that it would be highly unlikely for Olivia to look so concerned about him. She had to be a hallucination. She reached out and touched his arm it felt real enough. He heard his name, but could not respond.

Oliva straightened again. Looking about the room, noted his jacket and the cell phone on the bed. Reached for them then gripped him by the arm.

"Come on Peter, time to get out of here." She said, no longer able to take the smell of the room.

Peter complied, thinking it was a dream. He followed her, knowing she would make things better. The image was so Olivia, always taking control of a situation.

Olivia then led him out of the building. The old man watched the proceedings from his desk, nodding as she passed with Peter. She loaded him into the SUV.

Olivia headed home, her home. Having decided that Peter could stay with her for as long as he needed to.

She dialled Astrid

"Hello." Astrid answered in a sleepy voice.

"Astrid it is Olivia." Olivia replied, taking a quick look at Peter noting no reaction.

"What, Is it another case?" Astrid questioned, her reluctance apparent.

"No Is Walter awake?" Olivia asked.

"No, he passed out some time ago having self medicated himself to past his eye balls again."

"Okay, I need you to get Peters' clothes together then meet me at the door in about an hour"

"Why would I do that? "

"Because I'm asking you to."

"Olivia What Are You up to?"

"Let's just say I've got a hunch, so get his clothes together, and I'll pick them up later."

Olivia cut the phone noting Peters' pallor,

"Oh God! Please don't have alcohol poisoning." She whispered quietly. Knowing there was no way she would be able to hold onto him now, if they needed to admit him to hospital.

She stopped home. Helping him inside as he seemed dead on his feet. His glimmer hardly visible. When considering her level of concern, she would have thought that it would increase it. She helped him up the stairs, and allowed him to lie down on her bed, realizing the spare room still needed a change of sheets. She would see to it in the morning. She watched him settle between the sheets. There appeared to be no fight left in him. She was surprised at his compliancy regarding the whole matter. She gave herself a mental shake, reminding herself that he was probably drunk out of his skull. She would consequently have to wait and see what the morning brings.

Once she was sure he was settled, she picked up her keys and headed out to the Bishop home.

Astrid was waiting for her. Olivia had taken longer than she had originally anticipated. Astrid opened the door finger poised over her mouth.

"Shh, Walter is restless" she whispered, as Olivia remained on the porch.

"Have you managed to pack his stuff?"

"Yes most of it, I can't help but think this is a bad idea. If Walter goes into his room to find his things missing, he's sure to loose it completely." Astrid replied, handing Olivia a bag. Olivia took it and turned towards the vehicle, Astrid followed with another bag.

"Olivia what hunch do you have" she Questioned as Olivia put the first bag in the back of the vehicle

"I Found Peter" Olivia answered, turning back towards her.

"What! Where?" Astrid Exclaimed

"Shh, what you want the whole world to know." Olivia said taking the other bag.

"But why the clothes and all? Are you taking them to him?" Astrid asked as Olivia laced the other bag next to the first.

"Yes" Olivia answered, turning back to her.

"So he's not coming back?" Astrid mumbled more to herself.

"He never left. He's been in Boston all along, I think. He nevertheless needs a change of clothes"

"Aren't you scarred he will up and leave once he has them?"

"Would any of us be able to stop him if he wanted to?" Olivia returned a question, closing the door.

"No I guess not"

"Handing him his clothes may to some extend give it a sense of normality, something that actually belongs to him" Olivia reasoned.

"When are you seeing him"?

"I have already"

"What and you told no one"

"And I intend informing no one other than you regarding this matter until it is sorted and I know what he feels he should do"

"Even if you don't like it"

"I have to respect his decisions, he's always respected mine"

"What do I tell Walter?"

"Tell him we took the clothes into custody, I don't know think of something. But don't tell him where they are, or what I'm doing.

Okay" Olivia pushed, stepping forward to open the drivers door.

"And Astrid don't phone me, tell Broyles not to call me either. Tell him I'm, oh God I didn't think about that…. Tell him I need a few days to myself and won't be answering my phone." Olivia said getting into the vehicle.

She waited for Astrid to return to the house, before pulling out and heading home.

Once home she dropped Peters' bags on the bed in her spare room. Then went to check on him. Her mind eased when she noted he was still there, seemingly fast asleep or passed out. Which she was not sure, she however took heart in the fact that he was now there. She proceeded to clear up the lounge and pack away the papers before deciding to turn in herself. The adrenaline of having found him now having worn down, leaving her once again bone tiered. She carefully slipped between the sheets, dressed her in her collage shirt and longs. Careful not to bump him, then settled listening to his breathing. Her mind for the first time in months having some semblance of peace, as she finally drifted off to sleep. No matter what the morning would bring, he had allowed for her to find him.

Nina was called in. Her arrival at Massive Dynamic was marked only with a folder being handed to her. She opened it and reached for the phone.

"Philip I have something I think you should see."

Would this be another multiple chapter? (I don't know) To smut, or not to smut, that is the question. Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Need You Now Chapter 2

Beta: Ha, did it myself. Decided not to be lazy, so they're all mine again. (I write UK English so some of the spelling may be off for the US readers)

Disclaimer: In this stories little warped universe they are mine, but in real life you know to whom they belong to. I intend no infringement neither do I make any money from this.

Characters: Peter and Olivia only.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who alerted, fav'ed, and submitted feedback on this story. It is appreciated. I know Olivia was off-character but there is a reason. As for open endings, I have a tendency of doing that if I'm not sure if I will continue… Gives me the right to come back and continue… Especially when the muse wakes up again.

* * *

Olivia woke as the light started filtering into the room. At first surprised to have slept so long before the events of the previous evening came filtering through. She tuned her head noting the sleeping form. Thankful that it had not just been wishful thinking or her over strained nerves getting the better of her.

She slowly slipped out of bed knowing that in the state he was bound to be in this morning, bright light would disturb him. She drew the curtains, considering his condition last night he would probably sleep it off until mid day. She headed to the bathroom to get a glass of water and some painkillers and placed them next to the bed. Then took some clothes from her wardrobe and returned to the bathroom.

Peter started coming round his first thought obscured by a massive headache. His eyes seeming unwilling to open as his brain registered the dry sensation in his mouth. Groaning he rolled onto his back vowing to drown it as soon as he could find a bottle. He reached up with both hands rubbing his eyes, his body the first to recognize the differences. The bed did not squeak when he moved, the mattress bore his weight better than he remembered, and the sheets did not feel like the cheap poly-cotton ones he had become use to. He forced his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. Had he not had a massive headache he would have thought himself dreaming, for he knew within a moment, even before the scent registered where he was. He was in Olivia's room in her bed, and from the look of things she had spent the evening with him.

How many times had he conjured up this moment, the circumstances however being entirely different. Then the memories came flooding back the pain, the deception. He knew this would happen again once his drunken stupor came to an end. He got out of bed, stumbling ending up on a heap on the floor. His stomach reminding him that he had not eaten anything in the last few days. He stood up looking for his clothes, wondering how he had gotten there in the first place. When he noted his jacket thrown over the end of the bed. Bits of information filtered through, snippets of the previous evening, him phoning, her arriving, suddenly realizing that other than what he had on, he had no other clothes. He tuned as he heard footsteps at the door.

Olivia had heard the thud from the bedroom, had been anticipating it for most of the morning. It served as the conformation that Peter had awoken. She swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat, knowing that she most probably now would have to deal with his rage.

Olivia opened the door that she had left ajar, looking into the darkened room. She noted his expression, and the rage contained within his eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" He demanded.

"Hello to you too" She answered Coming fully into the room.

"Dammit Olivia answer me! Why did you bring me here?"

"What would you have preferred me to take back to Walter?"

"You should have left me where I was, I don't want to be here, you should never have looked for me." He turned away from her.

"You know I could not do that." She answered to his back

"Why because of this thing you're involved in, and that you need my help…" he said turning back. "Oh no wait, you need Walters help. But seeing as things are the way they are, you no longer need me to get to Walter. HE is nothing of me, you hear me nothing!" He almost shouted.

"Peter let him explain." Oliva replied taken aback.

"Why should I do that? He ripped me from my world." He place an emphases on he, me and my. "For years I had nightmares about it, and he just tried to cover them up."

"Peter he loves you, you're his son" She tried to reason with him.

"I'm not his son! His son died and he ripped me from my parents, pulled me across universes for what… we may share the same genetics, but he is not my father."

"He loves you like a father, is that not enough?" Olivia tried again.

"He loves the image I represent. I was never good enough, he was never proud of me." Peter stated as he turned away from her again.

"He has been, on many occasions in the last two years. Peter you have to…" Olivia started.

"I have to nothing." He interrupted her." I did not want to be part of his life, part of this freak show we became entangled with." He turned fully to her again.

"Then why did you stick around, why did you not leave?" she threw back at him before continuing, "There were numerous situations that I would have understood."

"It's complicated." He threw back at her.

"What is so complicated?" She asked challenged him. Looking straight at him.

"You wouldn't understand." He finally answered looking away.

"What wouldn't I understand? We have been in the same situations, faced the same horrors. How many times do you think I haven't thought of bailing out? Only to be drawn in deeper." She threw at him

"Then why didn't you?" he asked looking at her again.

"Because unlike you, I have no choice. I'm saddled with the responsibility of keeping this war at bay. I could not walk away now anyway."

A silence fell over the room

"Why did you side with him?" Peter eventually asked.

"Who?" Olivia asked her mind having wandered again.

"With Walter, why didn't you tell me? You can see objects from the other side, I should glimmer." He stated looking at her, the frown evident on his forehead.

"He made me promise" Olivia said looking down, "it was not for me to tell." She continued before looking up, "I wanted to tell you."

"So you knowingly kept it from me, unable to look at me because of your guilt. God Olivia how long did you know?" He demanded.

Olivia looked at him "Since that night we had drinks."

"And at no time did you think to warn me. You let me spill my guts, thinking I did something wrong, stepped out of line… That was why you seemed so set on maintaining a distance between us, why you would not look at me." He suddenly came to realize. He noted her nodding her head slightly

"Did you even think what knowing would cause me to do?"

"You want an honest answer to that one Peter?" Olivia said angered, "Then fine I'll give it to you. Do you want to know why I was willing to keep the secret, why on so many occasions I refrained from telling you myself!" She demanded.

"Yes" He replied raising to her anger.

"Because I knew that most likely your current reaction would have been the one we would get." She stated. You would up and leave. You have a reputation for disappearing when things get tough." She threw at him "And I was not willing for that to happen." She added softly, he was not even sure he had heard it.

"Is keeping Walter on the team that important to you?" He demanded instead.

"Peter, Walter has nothing to do with it." She threw back at him.

"What does it have to do with then?" He challenged her.

"I consider you a friend, I could not leave things the way they were." She answered looking down again.

"I'm not working with him again." Peter Stated

"I'm not asking you to" Olivia looked up at him.

"What, you're demanding it, threatening me again." He stepped forward.

"No" The word stopped him.

"Then why did you look for me bring me back here?" he demanded.

"Because I needed you to listen to both his and my reasons for keeping it from you."

"I'm not staying." He stated.

"I will respect your decision, after you have listened to... Walter." She wanted to say your father but decided against it.

"And then you'll let me go?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She looked at him again, hoping her bluff holds.

"That's big of you, seeing as I don't even have any clothes." He challenged.

"Your clothes are in the spare bedroom." She turned pointing towards the door, "I collected them last night, after I brought you here." She said turning back to him.

"What! That means Walter knows I'm here." He said heading towards the door.

"No he doesn't" Olivia answered reaching for his arm, Peter looked at her, "He was asleep, Astrid packed your stuff."

"So by now he will know you've found me." He said looking down at her hand, feeling a tingle where it came into contact with him.

"If anything, I can trust Astrid's' discretion on the matter. She does not know that you are here. She was under the impression that I knew where to locate you." Olivia answered letting do of his arm.

"Who else knows that I'm here?" he demanded.

"No one, other that you and me." He looked at her in disbelief, shaking his head. Looking down remembering his state of dress.

Olivia looked him over realizing his sudden shift, hoping she had gotten through to him in some way.

"Peter, go and get dressed, then you should eat something before we consider how best to approach this."

Olivia turned and proceeded to the kitchen. She had taken the opportunity whilst he had slept to run down to the local sore to collect some essentials. It may not be much but she could offer him some croissants and coffee to steady his stomach.

Peter walked into the spare bedroom, noting his bags on the floor. He picked the one up, unzipped it, and felt a sense of comfort as he recognized the clothes they held. He selected clothes then proceeded to get dressed before entering the bathroom. Feeling as if he was invading her space, he washed his face looking in the mirror he noted the bloodshot eyes, the headache still pounding. He headed back to her bedroom taking two tablets and downing the glass of water before proceeding to the kitchen.

Peter entered the kitchen noticing Olivia deep in thought whilst staring at the coffee machine. Her whole demeanour was that of a defeated person. She was right, he had done what she had feared he would. He had left, and if she had been as emotionally attached to him as he was to her, he could understand why she had looked for him. Why a misplaced phone call would have been all she needed to find him. And she had wanted to find him, but was it for Walter? No, he answered his own question. She had brought him here, to her home. Had kept it secret. In a way he could understand her motivation, but why did she look so broken, and why had he spent the night in her room, in her bed, whilst his clothes were placed in the other? It did not make sense. Her behaviour just did not make any sense. It was too unlike her.

"Hey." He called over fully entering the kitchen.

She seemed to snap out of her current trend of thought. "Hey." She took the coffee pot, pouring them each some coffee before placing it on the table. Turning to get the sugar, milk and croissants.

"Thanks." Peter said taking a croissant from her.

She sat down at the table.

"You're not having any?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." Olivia stated.

"Olivia you should eat more." He pushed.

"I had some earlier."

Peter looked at the wall clock noting the time. It was well past midday, he realized she must have left him to sleep much longer than he had anticipated. A silence grew between them. He looked at her noting her staring into her coffee seeming a million miles away. Why had he never noted that, or was it a recent development? One he had not been allowed to observe. The weight of her responsibilities had changed her over the last year, but they had also grown closer. He knew that more than once occasion he had entertained thoughts that maybe there could be more. He was now regretting the fact that he had not been in any state to remember last night. A night spent in Olivia's bed. If anyone had told him that would happen a week, no a month ago, he would have laughed at them. Such a pity he did not remember anything other than waking in it.

Olivia looked at Peter from under her lashes. He was looking at her again, studying her. She had drawn comfort from the knowledge that he was here, even if it was against his will. She had become selfish enough that she would willingly cuff him to the radiator if it meant she could keep him here. He had not called her bluff when she had stated that he would be free to go after having spoken with Walter. She hoped that he would stay, she would even let him stay here and to hell with bureau policies, if it would encourage him to stay. He could even have her bed. She reined in that thought, for if he had her bed she would want to share it with him. Last night it had been more than concern that made her get into that bed with him. She knows that she could have changed the spare rooms sheets and slept there, or could have let him sleep there and changed them in the morning. No she wanted to be close to him, even if it was only in sleep. She had spent so much time and energy looking for him, that she was willing to give herself at least that reward. Spending some time with him whilst recovering from the strain and shock. What a novel thought that was. But the knowledge of his presence and his scent had lulled her into a dreamless sleep she had not experienced in months.

She stood up eventually without drinking her coffee, deciding to do something rather than sit around daydreaming. She would breach the subject about his speaking to Walter later. She still needed to think on how to do it. She entered her bedroom intending to make the bed, pulling the covers off and straightening the sheets.

Peter saw her get up, he was use to her getting up and walking away, however she had always offered an excuse or a reason. A frown formed on his face, as his head followed her motion. Deciding to follow her, he noted her actions from the door. They did not make sense either. He had known Olivia to be driven always seeking answers but now she seemed unwilling to ask them. It was almost as if she was unwilling to face the answers. He folded his arms and leant against the doorframe. He however had questions he wanted answers for.

"Why did you bring me here?" He noted her startle like she had not realised he was standing there.

She looked at him before putting the pillows back in place.

"It seemed like the most logical place, I could not take you to your place." She finally answered

"The most logical place was your home, your bed?" He pushed.

"Well I would have put you in the spare room but the sheets needed changing." She answered pulling the cover straight.

"Why because you had a rip roaring session in them." He teased

Olivia looked up at him a sigh escaping her, she had not wanted to delve into the real motivation behind her actions last night. She knew an answer lay there she was not willing to face yet.

"I hadn't changed them since Rachel's last visit"

Peter juts looked at her "And you've changed them now?" He questioned

"Yes, you can have that room now." She answered the bed now made

"And just how long were you planning on keeping me here?"

"For as long as you need to." She answered looking at him. Peter was taken aback, he had not expected that answer. Maybe until he had spoken to Walter, but not for as long as he needs to. If he had his way he would not be leaving.

"I'll speak to Walter in the morning. That way we can get things sorted out, and all go our separate ways.' He said straightening himself in the doorframe, "Mind if I watch some TV?"

"Help yourself." Olivia replied noting his departure before dropping down on the bed, dropping her head into her hands. She had hoped it would take more convincing to get him to talk to Walter. She had selfishly hoped she would have a few days to soak up his presence. Now it seemed he was willing to go through it, especially if it meant he would be regaining his freedom. His words had cut like a knife. She had not been prepared for it, neither was she willing to let him go. She selfishly wanted him around, if only to help keep her going. Even if it meant still longing for that touch or a joke, just so she could make it through the day. He however seemed determined to get it over and done with, and to be done with them.

* * *

Rating goes up in next chapter, which is also longer and currently undergoing editing. Thank you for once again for reading to the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Need You Now - Part 3

Disclaimer: See parts 1&2 (I'm too lazy)

A/N: See the end

Warning: This is for all the shippers and benchwarmers out there. So expect shippyness and smut. So if your under age, please go play.

Rated: M (I wonder why)

The next morning saw Olivia and Peter making their way to the Boston office. Peter seemed a little more himself this morning, his headache now having subsided. Peter had wanted to meet in neutral turf. Somewhere where his memories and experiences would not interfere with the situation at hand. Olivia had suggested one of the meeting rooms at the bureau. He had accepted, on which she had contacted Astrid to inform her, and to request of her to bring Walter along. She had also notified Broyles, who had not seemed as surprised at the revelation that Peter had been located.

"Your not going to have everyone jump me to try and keep me here should I decide to leave?" Peter asked as they entered the building.

"I said I would respect your wishes, you have my word." Olivia answered leading the way to the elevator.

Peter entered the meeting room that had been allocated to them. He walked around noting the lack of cameras. Olivia just watched at him as he took a seat. They were there first. Olivia left him to arrange some coffee. On her return she noted Astrid and Walters' arrival. Walter walked down the hall, seemingly oblivious to any happenings around him. He however did not seem as reluctant as he had before, and she wondered if Astrid had told him of Peter. No, he would have been more nervous. Walter finally saw her and livened op a bit, heading towards her.

"Agent Dunham." He rushed over "Any news about Peter, have you found him yet?" He asked hoping for the best.

Olivia looked at Astrid who shook her head, then to Walter. "Walter why don't we go inside, then we can talk." She pointed to the door and indicated for him to proceed. Falling into step behind him. Astrid falling in next to her, a questionable frown on her forehead.

Once Walter entered the room she blocked Astrid reaching to close the door. Having decided not to be present when the two Bishops met up. She heard Walters indrawn gasp

"Peter" followed shortly by Peters' exclamation of "Get your hands off me" before properly closing the door.

Astrid looked at Olivia, "Do you think it is a good thing to leave them alone?"

"They need to sort this out between themselves." Olivia said looking at the door, hoping her decision to stay out of this was for the better.

"Walter should have told him a long time ago" she said stepping away from the door to take a seat in the waiting area.

Olivia got up after a few minutes, she remembered her session with Walter had been of some duration, and started pacing the area.

An hour later Walter walked out, his shoulders sagging. Astrid walked over to him offering to take him home.

Walter looked up at Olivia "thank you for finding him" was all he said before allowing Astrid to lead him away.

Olivia gave Peter a few minutes before entering the room. She noted his thoughtful gauze at the wall.

"Hey." She called his attention.

"Hey." He replied, tuning his head to look at her.

She pulled the chair up closest to him, and sat down.

"Up until now I had not realized the scope of what Walter had really done. It sounds so simple. Develop a doorway to the other side then go over and take what was not his to take. But to understand the reasons, the motivations behind it." He shook his head.

"Have you decided what you would like to do?"

"I'm not sure, I have a lot to think through." He answered

"The offer still stands."

"Thanks. I may just take you up on it."

"Want to go?"

"Yea."

That night they sat together watching movies, until Olivia knew she would no longer get away with saying up. Waiting for him to go to bed. So she decided it best to trust him, and went to bed. Hoping that he would not disappear into the night. She had given her word, she would respect his decision. She however questioned whether she would be willing to put to practice what she had so willingly agreed to. Could she let him go now, without trying to seek him out again?

Peter watched her go, he had enjoyed her company, would have stayed up all night if it meant she would sit with him. But realized that he was being selfish. She needed her sleep. It was only a matter of time before she would be called to another case. He'd had some time now to think of Walters' motivations. Could now understand how he would have managed to get her to comply with not telling him. But he still could not help but wonder what if, what if she had not had the ability to see those from the other side. What if he had kissed her, and their relationship had been allowed to progress. He got up turning out the lights, making his way to the spare bedroom. It was his third night here, and the ease at which things fell into routine had surprised him. The intimacy of sharing a bathroom he thought would make things awkward. He however found that he could spend hours there, knowing that it may be the closest he could come to Olivia naked. The idea of her body in the bath or in the shower had fired his imagination, causing his body to respond.

Neither of them had drunk anything in the last two days, mostly because they seemed content with each other's company, or so he hoped. He had been pleased to note that she had eaten a bit more than he was use to seeing.

He was still figuring out how he could juggle things, as he lay down on the covers before turning to stare at the ceiling. Wondering if she was concerned as to whether he would leave or not.

Olivia had listened to his movements, letting go of a sigh, when she realized that he had settled in bed. She pulled the pillow closer, taking a deep breath, trying to draw as much of his scent from it before closing her eyes. Allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

Olivia woke with a startle. She lay quietly listening, her gaze drifting to her alarm, it was just past one in the morning. With a sigh she realized that it was normal for her to wake at this hour. She squeezed the inner corners of her eyes and rolled onto her back, for some reason expecting her phone to ring. When she heard movement downstairs. She leapt out of bed remembering that Peter was also in the house. Quietly moved to the stairs to look down, she noted light filtering from the kitchen, heard movements and figured he must be getting himself something. Then turned around making her way back to bed with her heart still pounding. She feared that he was preparing to leave, listening to his movements. She heard the TV go on and the volume being turned down. He was having trouble sleeping again. She released the breath she had not even realized she had been holding. Then willed herself back to sleep.

Peter sat down on the couch. He hoped his movements had not woken Olivia. He took a sip of his coffee, her behaviour still puzzling him. Switching on the TV he turned the sound down. He needed a distraction. He could not handle being alone in the bed with her so close. She had been very aware of keeping her distance from him. Moving away when he came too close. Almost like she was scared his touch would break her. He looked at the screen again, noting the early morning movies as he flipped through the channels. Just luck would have it two were as old as the hills, and the other had an erotic undertone to it. Allowing his mind to drift to the person sleeping upstairs.

After a few minutes he switched off the TV. Getting aroused would not help him much, as even taking himself in hand would be embarrassing. And this only because he knew he would be most likely to think of her. With the chances of becoming too involved, and possibly verbal, could only lead to a level of embarrassment he had not know since high school. He drank his coffee willing the images to go away. Once finished he took his cup back to the kitchen. His thoughts having drifted towards the fact that staying with her may not be such a good idea. The temptation to reach out to her was too strong. He switched off the light in the kitchen and slowly found his way back up the stairs.

He turned towards her room, intending to check on her to see if she was okay. The protective instinct in him had been the hardest part to come to terms with whilst he had been away. Strange how now, that seemed such a long time ago. He came to a halt at her door. She was lying with her back towards him, arms wrapped around a pillow. A smile crossed his face, what he wouldn't give to be that pillow. Staying with her was definitely a bad idea. Sharing a roof with her, knowing they had spent an evening on that bed would drive him insane. It would be maybe be best to find a place of his' own. Maybe he would even work with her again, to not loose contact with her. She needed protection. She faced so many horrific events, so many dangerous situations, probably brought on by Walters' actions all those years ago. Good as his intentions may have been, his actions had made the two universes aware of each other. And the responsibility of keeping them apart lay with the image on the bed. He had seen her take strain, often pushed beyond any normal persons breaking point. Often wondering what it would take to drive her to her knees, then somehow sensed that she was close to it now. He now just wanted to protect her from it all, hide her from it.

He approached the bed, realizing he had little to loose either way. If she rejected him, he could always leave in the morning. He wanted to know the answers to his what if questions. But if not, the end would far outweigh the risk. He reached the side of her bed, reached for the covers, then slipped into the bed moving closer to her. If she was going to kick his ass, it would be now, so he prepared for it. He felt her body stiffen as he settled behind her, pulling her closer. She was awake, for some reason that did not surprise him. What had, was the fact that she had not come to look up on him.

Olivia had heard him halt at her doorway, and had forced herself not to turn around to look at him. Her breath had caught when his footsteps sounded closer, her heart racing as she felt him lift the covers. She knew she should stop him, but a part of her wanted him here with her, not in another bed, or in another room. He settled around her, she loosened her grip on the pillow. His arm came round her, at first he did not seem sure as to where to settle his hand. So pulled her closer, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Sleep Olivia, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered as he settled himself

Peter once settled was soon to realize, that the position of his arm over her, had started pulling at his back already. Loosening his grip of her, he allowed for his hand to drift back until it settled on her breast. Holding his breath, he felt her snuggle down, and allowed himself to settle closing his eyes inhaling her scent. A sense of content settling over him.

Olivia felt Peter settle, she could feel his breath on her neck. When he had gotten into the bed she had wondered at his intentions, not that she would have minded any. She felt her eyes drifting shut, a smile cross her face as she drew comfort from not only his presence this time, but his embrace as well. Providing comfort she had not realized she had needed, until now. Come what may with dawn, for now she was content, maybe even happy.

Olivia awoke, it was still dark out, there was a sudden chill where Peters' body had been, probably having caused her to wake up. She lay quietly listening. Then heard his tread before he slipped back into bed. He realized that she was awake.

"I had hoped not to wake you, go back to sleep it is early." He said as he settled behind her again, drawing her into an embrace again.

Olivia closed her eyes, the warmth of the embrace lulling her into a contented state. She would stay like this, for however long he wanted to, if it could get him to stay.

Peter lay holding her, he had not wanted to go to the bathroom. But cosy and comforting as the embrace was, his soul had received enough comfort according to his body. That had since started to make other demands known. he drew away slightly, wanting to allow for some space between them, but Olivia sensing his movement reached for his hand and pulled him closer snuggling back into him. Peter was too slow to respond. As her buttocks came into contact with his now highly aroused body, he felt her stiffen.

Olivia had not thought of the possibility that Peter could be aroused. Up until now, the embrace had been comforting. Her body had reacted to his presence, her breasts had become more tender, more sensitive. As the one his hand covered enjoyed the attention, sending tingilling sensations over her chest every time his hand moved slightly. Her heart started racing, as her body responded to the knowledge that it had an aroused male near it. Long disused senses awoke, demanding attention. And Olivia was faced with having to decide, either to pull away, or to push and see where it went.

Peter stiffened his body in response to hers. Fighting to contain a groan he wanted so badly to let go. He wanted to grab her hips and grind into her. To let her know how much his wanted her, needed her. The next moment he felt her push back against him, rubbing against him. Her body gave the one response he had hoped so dearly it would. His hand reached down to her hip as he ground himself into her. A groan escaping him as he leaned closer, his mouth now next to her ear, whilst he held back. He would gladly beg her to allow him access to her body, to let him make love to her, to loose himself with her.

"Oh God Olivia." he muttered, as he pulled her closer. Rising onto his elbow, pulling her onto her back so that he could see her. She complied, her eyes when the met appeared glazed over. Making him fullt aware of her aroused stat. How long, how long had he dreamt of this? He looked down at her, closing the distance between them to gently brushing her lips. The second one a little longer, as he went for the third he felt her shift, her hands came up and as his lips came into contact with hers. Her fingers laced through his hair, pulling him down as she opened up to him. All barriers had seemed to come down, as she grabbed at him, pulling him into a passionate embrace. Her body reached for him, the kiss scorching hot. Both unable to stop, as her hands shot down his body, finding the end of his shirt and running her hands back up his body. Now brushing his flesh. Bunching the material, he intention to remove it. Peter lifted his head long enough to help her get his shirt off, felt her hands run down pushing into his back seeking closer contact. He reached for her sweater, heard her frustrated groan as it took to long to remove. The heat when their partially naked bodies connected brew a grown from hem. He lay down asainst her, feeling her bare breasts pushing against his body, as her body rose up against him. This was to be no gentle romp.

Olivia was snatching, grabbing, pulling, as her hands shot down to his shorts. Pushing them down. Peter hardly had time to react, before her hand greedily wrapped around him his body. Now Pushing into her hand, his body responded independently of thought. A groan was ripped from him. The tension in his body was almost unbearable, as he soaked up the sensations. The next moment he found himself flipped onto his back. Olivia now over him, her one hand stroking him, as the other started to remove her longs.

Olivia was wild, all she could focus on was his length, the hardened shaft that responded to her every stroke. And it was taking to long for it to fill her. She had flipped him, needing to get the upper hand, to make this happen. She stroked him, she was wet, ready for this shaft of his, ready to take it in her, to ride him. There was nothing she needed more now than to feel that inside her, to feel him thrust into her. She managed to get her longs off, the scrambled over him, kissing him, putting as much emotion into that kiss as she could, hoping to distract him from her intention. She positioned herself then threw her head back breaking the kiss, as she pushed herself over him. His entry swift and hard, she made sure of it.

"Oh God YES!" was ripped from Olivia, as their pelvises collided.

She raised herself for the next. Peter having been shocked at the sudden entry groaned as she came down again

"so hard, so big, oh" she muttered with every decent.

Peter realized she was in the moment, with no holds barred, no holding back. Pushed up against her downward thrusts, pulling her hips down. God if she wanted all of him, he would give it to her.

"uh yes, more Peter, more." On her next down he rotated his pelvis twice heard her hiss. He hung on doing it again as she came down. Feeling her body react. God it wasn't enough, he wanted to drive into her. He planned his move, and on her next decent, as another gasp left her body he gripped her hips and flipped her. Her response was wild as he slipped out of her, she grabbed for him. "Peter!" He pushed his arms under her legs, folding her as he knelt between her legs. He looked into her passion filled face as he slid home again. Her body curved up against his as he slid all the way home, grinding his hips there. Positioning himself before he drew out. His intention had been to see them, to see as he slipped into her. He drove himself home, then slipped out again watching their bodies. By the third he called to her, "Olivia look, look at us, oh god I'm inside you" The sight of him driving home made it real for him. He let her legs drop gripping her hips. All caution lost, as he drove home with everything,

"Come Olivia, come for me, let the world know it's me inside you… Come for me. Let them know I'm the one loving you. I want you to come for me, let me know how much you need this." he said as he drove harder into her, with no sense of control left.

Olivia had looked, had seen him slip home. She had never before thought to look when copulating, but this was wild. The sight of him sinking into her, along with the sensation caused by his powerful thrusts, he was so big. Then he started calling to her, asking no demanding of her to come for him. Her body built up the sensations, she bucked against him, so close. He read her response and moved his hand, seeking that spot between her curls finding it, stroking it. Her body stiffened "That's it, come for me sweetheart" he encouraged, as he started to rotate his pelvis, intent on riding out her orgasm. When it happened, the first tug on him, followed by stronger ones as his name was ripped from her throat. "Oh God Peter don't stop! uh yes, more, yes Peter, love me". And with that he let go, pushing himself as deeply into her as he could

"Fuck Livia this is, uhhh" His release went on and on, as he rocked her through the last of hers. Both bodies quieting, as they came down, holding onto each other closely. Both having realized what they had said in the heat of the moment. Neither ready to talk about it. He shifted but she clung to him, not ready for the moment end, not ready to face the afterwards. He pulled her with him as he rolled over onto his back. Letting her settle on him, stroking her hair. Knowing all his intentions of their first time being slow and loving had flown out the window. It had been wildly passionate, and all too revealing. He felt her breathing slow and her body soften realizing she had drifted off to sleep again.

Right I'm off to get a cup of tea. Hope you enjoyed it. There is no chapter 4 (yet) but I'll see about that when things settle. (There is still that file…)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I Need You Now Part 4

Beta: Yours truly.  
Disclaimer: In this stories' little warped universe they are mine, but in real life you know to whom they belong to. I intend no infringement neither do I make any money from this.

Characters: Peter, Olivia, Broyles, Newton and the Secretary.

A/N: See endnote

I Need You Now Chapter 4

Peter lay holding her, their bodies now cooling. Reaching down with his foot not wanting to disturb her, he hooked the blankets working them up slowly. Before pulling them round them.

Once done, he settled holding her to him. Thanking all the heavens above, the stars, Gods, angels, and every other divine entity that could, or may have had their hands in what just happened. A smile plastered itself on his face, like his entire being was being lit up for the inside. Never having thought that this moment would ever be likely to arrive. Whilst gently stroking her shoulder, then tracing patterns on her back. Her scent, along with the musky smell of sex filled the air around them.

Olivia came awake at the peal of her phone. The warm body she was half sprawled over, comforting. His scent caused her to smile, before the ringing of her phone reminded her of her reason for waking. Pulling out of his embrace she rolled over towards her side table, reaching for it. Pulling it closer she looked at the caller Id, Broyles. Sitting up pulling the sheets with her as she answered it.

"Olivia Dunham."

"Dunham, I need to see you in my office. I have something you need to see." Broyals summoned her.

"I'm on my way." She answered, before ending the call and dropping the phone on the bed. Turning to look at Peter as she felt his hand caressing her back again.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She replied.

"Broyals?"

"Yea." She answered. It sounding more like a sigh escaping her. She wanted so badly to lie back, to loose herself in his embrace again. To forget about all the monsters and gore that she had dealt with until now. Leaning back into his caress another sigh escaped her. Her bodies' memory of him, still foremost, as the pleasurable aches reminded her of their actions not so long past. Where he had been, and the experience they had shared. She felt him sit up next to her his hand dropping from her back.

"Are you okay with…" He trailed off, questioning her quietly. Causing her to look at him at first puzzled, before smiling. Moving sideways to bump his shoulder

"Yea…You?"

He looked at her, thinking to himself she must be crazy if she thought he wasn't okay with it. Their eyes met, both struck speechless by what the others' revealed.

Olivia was the first to look away, turning to get out of bed. Peter watched her go as she got up, knowing they had a lot to talk about. He had wanted to fling her phone against the wall when it had started to ring, knowing that whoever it was, it marked the end of their propinquity.

He heard the shower start, knowing she was getting ready for the day. His mind made up, he was staying with her, wanting to see where this went. Getting out of bed he made his way to the spare room to get some clothes. Olivia came out of the bathroom with only her robe on as Peter pushed past her.

"Wait for me, okay." He requested, as he closed the door.

A frown formed on Olivia's forehead, she had not expected of him to accompany her today. She would question him later about it, as she turned to get dressed.

Peter appeared from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. Olivia picking up her keys, before they made their way to the SUV.

Once in traffic Oliva pulled together the courage to speak up, "You didn't have to come with you know."

"Yes I know," He answered looking at her, "But I was hoping that you could take me back to the motel."

Olivia's euphoric demeanour dropped at that, as she gripped the steering wheel. Schooling her reactions, her focus remaining on the road.

"I want to pick up my things that are still there, and settle the bill with the owner." He continued. Olivia relaxed her grip on the steering wheel, the vice that had settled round her heart loosening.

Looking over at him, she offered. "Why don't you take the car once I get to the office, then pick me up once your done" she finished before turning her attention back to the road.

"We could do that." He replied, "Any idea why Broyles wants to see you?" he questioned.

"He didn't say," she replied stopping in front of the building. "But I'm sure it won't take too long." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt before getting out.

Peter got out rounding the SUV to take the now abandoned drivers seat.

"I'll call you when I'm done." she replied, closing the door before turning making her way into the building.

Peter watched her leave, his heart soaring. For the first time now, he knew he was no longer fostering the hopes that they could be together, but that they now in fact would be together. Pulling out into the traffic again, he headed for the motel room.

Peter entered the motel, checked in with the proprietor who handed him the key. After having mumbled something about having expected him back to collect his stuff.

The motel owner looked after him, wondering at the change visible in the man. Whomever, or whatever the female agent who had collected him was of him, she had done right job on the man. Leaving him to rethink his original opinion of her.

Peter entered the room, the stale air reaching his lungs. Stunned now, that three days ago he had considered it as his new home. Dropping the keys on the dresser before he entered the bathroom, collecting his stuff together. Returning to the room he reached into the closet for the carry all bag. Turning away, he gathered together all his possessions, stuffing them into the bag.

Oliva entered Broyles' office.

"Sir."

"Dunham, Sit down." He insisted, reaching for a folder on the side of his desk. "This came in." He said, handing her a folder.

Olivia took it from him, opening the folder. Broyles remained silent. She looked at the photographs. They were taken the evening she had collected Peter, showed her leaving the motel with him. Than later of them leaving her place, together. She looked up at Broyals, schooling her emotions and facial features.

"Nina Sharp provided those. Not long after you found Bishop. She had you followed, expecting, or should I say, knowing that you would most likely find him first. I also know that he is currently residing with you." Olivia kept her reactions to a minimum, as she looked at her superior. Not sure of what to expected. She however prepared for the worse.

"Yes, Peter is staying with me." She confirmed.

Broyles looked at her, then reached for another folder. Olivia noted the Massive Dynamic emblem on the front. "These photos were taken not long after you left." He stated, handing her the folder. Olivia took the second folder, opening it. Noting two men outside the Motel. She cocked her head, looking at the images whilst trying to identify them. When she did her heart dropped. The one resembled Walter, the other was Newton. She flipped through the photos, which showed them both arriving and leaving the building, before speechlessly looking up at Broyals.

"It appears you managed to find Bishop before they did." Broyles said getting up out of his chair, "Nina suspects that the alternate Walter wants Peter." He continued, walking to the door, closing it. Turning back to her. "Why, we are not entirely sure." He added, as he made his way back to his desk.

"I have no concern as to the mature of matters between you and Bishop." He said sitting down again "His staying with you makes it easier for us to keep him under surveillance." he said once settled. "Where is he now?" Broyles asked, looking at her.

Olivia looked up eyes widening, suddenly paling. "Oh God no!" she exclaimed getting up out of her chair reaching for her phone "He's gone back to the motel to collect his things." She said, holding the number four down on her phone waiting for it to ring. Turning from Broyals, she put the phone to her ear. His phone rang, but there was no answer. Ending the call she turned back to Broyles concern lining her voice. "He's not answering."

Peter was busy stuffing everything into his bag.

"Good day Mr Bishop." Peter looked up to see Newton in the doorway. His actions halted. His mind starting to work on options, he had no weapon, so chose to remain quiet.

"I have someone here who would like to meet you." Newton continued, as he stepped out of the way. Peter could see Walter behind him, then looked again realizing it was not his Walter. This man stood taller, he had an aura of power and authority about him.

"Peter Bishop, meet your father." Newton continued, taking Peters' silence as shock.

Peter stood up giving the two men a once over, still not having said anything.

"We need you to come with us." Newton continued.

"I'm not interested in anything you could offer Newton." Peter stated plainly.

"The universes are at an imbalance, caused by your presence here," Newton persisted, "You need to return home."

"I'm not about to go anywhere. I'm definitely not leaving what I have here." Peter asserted. Bunching the shirt he had in his hands, before dropping it into the bag. His eyes fixed on Newton "You tried to kill Walter and Olivia, how do I know you're not going to try and kill me?" He demanded, his eyes going to the Walter now standing next to Newton.

"They stood in the way, you're who we were looking for." Newton relied, drawing Peters' attention from Walter."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Peter stated again.

"You leave me no choice then son." Walter finally spoke. Peter turned to look at him, noticing the weapon. But was too late with getting out the way as Walter fired it. Peter felt a sting then noticed the metal dart in his side, just as a numbing feeling started to takeover his body. Last he could remember was them standing over him as he blacked out.

"Grab him and lets go." The Secretary said looking about the room, knowing that where Peter was going he would not need anything from here.

Olivia shot into the motel, bolting past the reception as she raced up the stairs. Her heart pounding whilst adrenalin flooded her system. Her SUV was still parked outside. Hoping that she could be wrong, that he had forgotten his phone in the vehicle. She reached the door and looked into the room, noting the half packed bag. Falling back against the wall behind her, her hands coming up in front of her face, before finally moving up and running them over her hair. As she braced herself against the pain, holding her head whilst trying to keep it together, dropping down onto her haunches. Swallowing hard to control her emotions.

Broyals had followed her into the building, had stopped at reception when he noticed the older man lying on the floor. Checked for vitals, then called for a medic before attempting to follow Olivia.

He found her on sitting on her haunches outside a room, looking blankly into space.

She sensed his presence and turned to look at him "He's gone." she stated, her voice flat whilst she tried to control the fear within.

Broyles entered the room, almost disbelievingly saw the bag on the floor and the keys on the dresser. Then turned back to look at Olivia, her face still blank.

She looked at him before voicing her next concern, "What am I going to tell Walter?"

A/N: I'm going to end the fic here. I don't think it is the ending that many would have liked. But it brings it back in line with the series, in a way. I know there is room for continuation, but would like to leave it here, most ends nicely tied. The muse may decide to continue at some stage, but I'm not going to loose any sleep on it.

I'm a romantic at heart, but a sucker for cannon. I do not see either Peter or Olivia becoming all-emotional suddenly, and confessing their feelings. They are two very passionate people. They feel deeply, but convey it poorly. (Some may differ on that opinion. Flame me if you like, but that's just me.)


End file.
